herofandomcom-20200223-history
Paxton (Hostel)
Paxton is the main protagonist of Hostel and a minor character in Hostel: Part II. He is portrayed by Jay Hernandez. Hostel Paxton along with his friend Josh travel through Europe in search of attractive eastern european women. Along the way they meet an Icelandic drifter named Oli who accompanies them on there trip. Amsterdam The film begins with the guys stopping in Amsterdam. After being thrown out of a night club they return to there hostel but are not allowed in since it is past curfew. They meet a russian man named Alexi who allows them to stay in his home. There he tells the backpackers of an un documented hostel in slovakia filled with American-loving women. Slovakia The trio boards a train headed for Slovakia the following day. On the train they encounter a german buissnessman who acts very strangley. They finally arrive in a small slovak town and check into there room were they meet two very attractive single women Natalya and Svetlana who invite them to the spa and the disco. The next day, there is no trace of Oli. They are approached by a Japanese woman named Kana who shows them an MMS of Oli and her friend Yuki who has strangley dissapeared as well with the text 'Sayonara' written at the bottom. They are sent a second MMS this time it's a close up face shot of Oli with 'I go home' written beneath it. Paxton talks Josh into staying another night so they can sleep with the girls one last time. That night, Paxton and Josh are slipped tranquilizers Josh stumbles back to the room and passes out while Paxton passes out in the storage room closet. All alone Paxton wakes up and returns to his hostel were the desk clerk claims he and his friends have already checked out. He checks back into his room and is enticed to the spa by two very attractive single women exactly how he and his friends were when they first arrived. Paxton finds Natalaya and Svetlana in a pub and interrogates them on the wherabouts of Josh. Natalya finally agrees to show him were he is. Elite Hunting The two arrive at a factory were Paxton witnessess the dutch buissness man he had previously met on the train dissecting Josh's lifeless body. He backs away in horror and is dragged to a cell by two large thugs and bound to a chair. He is greeted moments later by a german client named Johan who weilds a chainsaw and severs two of his fingers on his left hand cutting his rstraints as well. The Escape Johan then charges at Paxton weilding the chainsaw but slipps and severs his right leg. Paxton seeing this as an oppurtunity to escape tips the chair knocking over a tray of weapons. He grabs a hand gun and shoots Johan in the head. He then calls out for one of the guards in german. The guard enters the room and is shot twice in the back. Paxton retreives his keys and frees himself from the chair. He dons a disguise and leaves the room. After hearing foot steps headed his way Paxton quickly enters a room across the hall were he finds a cart pilled with dead bodies he hears someone coming in and disgards his disguise poseing as another dead body. A hunch backed man enters the room and pushes the cart into an elevator which he takes to the bottom floor. The Incinerating room The man pushes the cart into a room were he begins chopping up dead bodies. Paxton sees Josh's stiched up body lying on a table and drops his severed fingers which the man puts in a tray along with other severed limbs. Paxton follows the man to a room were he begins incinerating the body parts. Paxton blungeons him to death with a hamer and heads for the elevator. The changing room Paxton takes the elevator all the way up and enters a changing room were he dresses as a rich client. Just as he is about to leave in walks an American client who disgusses his killing methods with Paxton. After deccured in Europeiding to kill his victim slowly rather than fast the man throws away his now unneeded fire arm. Paxton grabs the gun an continues his escape. The Choice Paxton runs up several flights of stairs and evades many guards finally reaching a car with the keys left in the ignition. As he is about to leave thoug he hears loud screams coming from within. He decides to rescue who ever is in trouble he enters a room were he finds the American client he had met earlier burning Kana's eye with a blow tourch. He shoots him twice and rescues Kana, The two then make there escape. The getaway After eluding the guards they steal the car and head for the train station. Along the way Paxton spots Natalya, Svetlana, and Alexi who he rams with his car for leading him and his friends into a trap. He then encounters a gang of impoverished kids. He gives them a large bag of candy and they let him pass through. Two guards follow close behind but are beaten with rocks by the kids. The road ends here Paxton then encounters a road block were several officers have begun thorough searches of peoples cars for any sign of Paxton. He and Kana run to the close by train station but after seeing a refelection of her disfigured face Kana jumps in the path of an oncoming train. This serves as a distraction long enough for Paxton to enter another train. The Revenge As the train leaves the station Paxton suddenly hears the voice of the dutch buissness man who killed Josh. The train makes a sudden stop in Vienna were the buissnss man gets off. Paxton then follows him to a restroom. Paxton drops an elite hunting buissness card on the floor and as the man reaches down to grab it Paxton cuts off the same to fingers he lost with a scalpel. He then enters the stall and begins drowning him in toilet he lifts his head out of water so he can see his killer one last time before slitting the buissness mans throat. Peace at long last Paxton then flees and boarding a train and leaving vienna. Hostel: Part II Life back at home he live Category:Horror Heroes Category:Deceased Category:Fighter Category:Vengeful Category:Movie Heroes Category:Male